1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image display apparatus that displays an image provided for viewers and an image display method.
2. Related Art
There are methods often used in presentations. In a method, a material (slide) image created by using presentation software of a personal computer (PC) is projected in a display region in a display medium such as a screen by a projector. In such a projector, in some cases, an image corresponding to image information sent via a network or the like from a remote place is projected in the display region by the projector, the display region in which the image is projected is recorded by a camera, and image information obtained by recording the display region with the camera is sent to the remote place.
It is to be noted that, in general, a projector called a front projection system that projects an image in the display region is used. If the image is projected in the display region by the front projection system and there is a shielding such as a human being between the projector and the display medium, the image will not be partially projected in the display region due to a shadow of the shielding. Also, if the display medium directly displays an image by itself such as a plasma display panel (PDP) or a liquid crystal panel, or if the display medium displays an image projected from the rear surface direction thereof and a printed matter such as a document or drawing, sticky note, or the like is attached to the display region thereof, the image displayed in the display region will not be visible.